


Trust You With the Air I Breathe

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Breathplay, Dom John, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock requests breathplay from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust You With the Air I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Dravni](../users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni)
> 
> Not really my kink, but i hope I did it justice.

John gaped at Sherlock. “No. Absolutely not. You’re bloody crazy.”

Sherlock steepled his hands in front of his chin. “We’ve done many things, John.”

John shook his head. “This is dangerous, Sherlock.”

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at him.

John restrained himself from either storming back to his room or out the door. “You’re asking me to asphyxiate you while you get off.”

“You have a certain fascination with my throat,” said Sherlock, unmoving. “As a doctor, you would know precisely how much pressure to apply and at what point to stop. And you’ve already proven you will stop even before I give a safe word, therefore my life is utterly safe in your hands.”

John ran a hand through his hair. That last part was true. They had been practicing with some restraints the previous week and he’d stopped the play the moment he realized Sherlock was pushing himself too far.

Hardly believing he was agreeing to this at all, he nodded slowly. After all, knowing Sherlock, he might just go trying it on his own and that would be far more dangerous. “Fine,” he muttered. “My room, bring your damned scarf.” He headed upstairs before he could change his mind.

John paced in his room, gradually slowing his steps as he put himself into the headspace he needed to be in for this to go well. Sherlock was still damned crazy. He stopped that train of thought and remembered anatomy, thinking of the ways he could give his lover what he wanted without really hurting him. Bondage had never really been his thing, but he knew how much Sherlock enjoyed the thrill of it, and part of that thrill was giving control to John. There was no one else Sherlock would ask to do this.

Taking one more breath and pulling off his jumper, John sat in the chair in the corner of his room. A few moments later Sherlock appeared in the doorway, already naked, half-cocked and holding the scarf in his hand.  John pointed at the floor between his knees and Sherlock quickly moved to kneel in front of John, eyes bright with anticipation.

Running his hands through Sherlock’s curls, John leaned in to kiss him, keeping his breath calm for Sherlock’s sake. The other man was already buzzing with energy. “You won’t last long like that,” chided John gently, urging Sherlock forward until his chest was bumping against the chair. “Suck me, but take it easy.”

Sherlock raised his hands to free John, trembling slightly. John wasn’t nearly as hard as Sherlock was, but that started to change as Sherlock slowly ran his tongue along the underside, wrapping around as he reached the tip, then licking back down again. John shivered and placed a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Good. Like that.”

While Sherlock continued, John took the scarf from his hands. They’d used the scarf before in play and he knew it would always remind him of his lover and best friend. He put Sherlock’s hands behind his back and reached over to handcuff them, pushing his cock into Sherlock’s mouth at the same time. He took it eagerly while John locked the handcuffs around his wrists with plenty of room and set the key in easy reach of them both. A smile twitched on his face as he watched Sherlock suck eagerly at his cock, trying to bring him fully to attention.

“That’s enough for now,” John eased him back as the other man whined slightly. “Sit on the bed.”

Sherlock made his way over, sitting against the headboard. He spread his legs, inviting John as he rocked his hips slightly. John shook his head and stripped slowly, knowing how much Sherlock enjoyed the view. Once he was fully naked he picked up the scarf again and crawled from the end of the bed to between Sherlock’s legs.

Sherlock licked his lips, but John hadn’t given him permission to speak.  Watching him, John placed a hand under Sherlock’s chin and tilted his head back, putting just enough pressure to make Sherlock swallow hard. His Adams apple bobbed as his watched John, eyes dilated with lust. Leaning down, John licked a stripe from his clavicle, along the Adams apple, detouring around his hand to the jaw, just below his ear.

“I could get more of the toys out,” said John, thoughtfully. Sherlock’s breath hitched. “But you do have a beautiful throat. Might even give your cheekbones a run for their money.” Keeping his hand firmly in place, he mouthed Sherlock’s neck, scraping teeth along the tendons. A slight moan escaped Sherlock’s lips and John applied a little more pressure. He could hear Sherlock’s hands grabbing at the sheets and scratching the headboard behind his back.

After a few more seconds, John carefully withdrew his hand. Sherlock panted, getting air back into his lungs. Glancing down, John could see just how much Sherlock’s cock was weeping. Putting the scarf down, John looked at Sherlock, making sure he was still with him.

“I’m just going to use my hand this time,” he told him _. Does that mean there’s going to be a next time?_ His brain wanted to know. Ignoring that voice in his head he wrapped one hand around Sherlock’s member and used the other one to apply pressure, very careful not to do any permanent damage.

Sherlock leaned into his hand, clearly wanting it, especially as John started jerking him off. John kept his eyes firmly locked on Sherlock’s face, watching for any sign of distress.  His hips started bucking slowly against John’s hand, more on reflex as his body was much more occupied with attempting to breathe.

He felt Sherlock just at the tip of orgasm. “Cum for me, it’s okay,” said John softly.

Sherlock did so, eyes screwing shut as his cum covered his belly and John’s hand. Breathing hard himself, John delicately removed his hand from around Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock gasped and groaned. “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” said John, caressing his sides. He grabbed the spare key from the headboard and released Sherlock’s wrists. Sherlock wrapped his arms around his knees and John moved to sit next to him, putting his arms around him. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

Sherlock rested his head against John’s for a minute, then bent his head to kiss him. John kissed back, still caressing Sherlock. He broke the kiss and looked seriously at his lover. “I don’t want to make a habit of that, okay?”

Sherlock nodded. “Understood,” he said breathily.

“Good, now come on, I want to make love to you properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
